ABC Akatsuki
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: The Akatsuki write a book, going by the alphabet. a little yaoi, not as much as my other stories, though! Please R&R!
1. Akatsuki

This story is going to have at least 26 chapters…isn't it kinda' obvious?

* * *

**A is for…Akatsuki**

**Author: Tobi**

Hello, fellow Akatsuki! How are you doing? Okies? I hope so! Because Tobi is a good boy! Why is Tobi writing in this random journal and telling you to read it, you ask? Tobi wants to write a book! But Tobi will need your help! This is going to be about us! The Akatsuki! But now Tobi has realized that we might need rules…actually, we do need rules! So here's the rules:

-You can't read other chapters (this is the only chapter you can read)

-You have to go in the order of the alphabet (just for fun!!:))

-Each chapter has to be based on one word

You can write anything in here…something about yourself, what you think of others, or even a story of something that happened to you! Tobi thinks this is going to be fun! What do you think of this, fellow Akatsuki? Do you think it's going to be fun, too? Oh!! Tobi should make a FAQ part!

FAQs:

-Why is Tobi doing this?! –To have fun, of course! :)

-What if I don't want to write in here? –Why wouldn't you?! 0.o

-Is Tobi going to write? –Of course! Unless everyone takes all the letters too quickly for Tobi!

-Why is there FAQs?! –Because Tobi is a good boy!! :)

Tobi hopes all of your chapters will be long and interesting! Remember: go in the order of the alphabet! Or else it'll be ruined!! You wouldn't want to do that, would you :(?! This chapter is short, because it's the intro! This chapter will start it, beginning with A! After each chapter, write 'Looking for: (enter next letter here)' on the next page, so nobody looks at your page! Once you've decided you're going to write for that letter, cross it out, write the title, and your name (example above), and start writing! Now Tobi has to go tell everyone about this! I wonder who will write for B!!


	2. Boom

**Looking for: B**

**B is for…Boom**

**Author: Deidara**

Okay, this is completely lame, Tobi! I mean, this is like a diary or something! If you're wondering, I do not write un. It's only a talking habit. Oh, and I'm only writing in here because everyone else wouldn't stop freaking out about who's gonna' write first. Nobody could think of anything for 'B' (except for Hidan, he kept on saying 'I dare someone to write boobs!)(you were probably there, though, Tobi) But I thought of 'Boom'. My favorite word. But now…I have no idea what I'm going to write about!! Wait…you said nobody else is going to read this, right? Wait…why am I basically asking a question to no one?! I keep on thinking that I'm writing to Tobi! Hey, I bet that Tobi is actually going to read all of this.

I bet you're laughing to yourself as you read this, Tobi. But remember…I had you figured out! Why is this funny, Tobi?! Why are the things you laugh at funny?! Nothing is ever funny anymore!! Okay…Deidara…calm down…if you keep on writing this hard you might rip the page.

Okay…what's up with the one you wrote, Tobi? Those smiley faces are so overused! Stop laughing, Tobi!! Wow…I think I've gone completely insane…

There are many reasons I think that. First of all, I am putting this journal through a near death experience. There's also the fact that I'm simply writing in here at all. And then, I'm yelling at no one. Nobody is ever going to read this…right?! (Okay…I'm still asking questions to no one…)

And then there's the fact that I discovered just recently that I'm gay…crap. That's the first time I've ever written that (or said). I had no idea I was gay…until I actually looked at Sasori-danna. He has been my partner for a while now…but I never really looked at him. He is so damn hot!! I wanna' kiss 'em!! (Oh, crap. Stop it, Deidara! Snap out of it!!) I wanna' take his clothes off and…okay. I really need to stop writing about my strange gay obsessions now.

He looks so pretty when he's sleeping, though…don't ask how I know that. Yeah…uh…leader-sama made everyone get their own beds after the 'Great Big Bed Incident' (you weren't around here when that happened, Tobi). Agh! I can't take it anymore! I admit it: I watch Sasori! I can see him from my room, so when it's really late, I wake up and watch Sasori sleep. I fantasize as I watch him (let's keep this rated under M, okay?). When we're arguing about art, sometimes Danna keeps on talking about what he believes is true art and doesn't let me talk. When that happens, I tune out what he is saying and stare at his dreamy face. Ah…Danna…you have no idea how much I wish you loved me, too…

To get it straight (unlike me…man, I just made a joke about the gay me): this is not a diary. But now that I'm rereading this…it's more like my psychologist now. I don't need one! STOP LAUGHING, TOBI!!


	3. Cat

**Looking for: C**

**C is for…Cat**

**Author: Sasori**

I'm surprised Deidara actually wrote in here. No. I did not read what he wrote. I never would, he probably just writes all about his ugly art anyway. And now, I am writing in here. I guess this is a good way to get out what's been bothering me lately…and I need to tell the whole story.

It all started the day the cat first came up to me. I was walking into my room when I saw a cat following behind me. It was carrying a letter. It was obviously told to give me the letter, since it tried to give me the letter. The only important letters are sent to leader by bird, so I shooed the cat away. But it kept on coming back, every day. So eventually, when it was carrying about three letters…I made a mistake. I took the letters, and the cat went away without a fight, for once. I went into my room, put on my glasses (yes, I have glasses. I can't read without them), and was horrified about what they had written on them. I'll write them down.

Here was the first one:

"_Hi, Sasori-chan! Do you know you have a secret admirer? Well, now you know! I sent this cat because I am too nervous to speak about this in person…I'm so nervous even writing this! Oh, and sorry if calling you Sasori-chan made you angry. I know you don't like being called that. I have been secretly in love with you ever since I met you…I would ask you if you feel the same way, but again, I'm nervous!_

_Your Luvs"_

Then I read the next one:

"_Sasori-chan? Why aren't you writing back? Oh! Sorry, I forgot to mention that I would really like it if you wrote back! Well, now you know! So…please? Your Luvs would luvs it!!_

_Your Luvs"_

Then the last one:

"_Sasori-chan…? Why aren't you writing back? Do you not want to write back? Do you think this is a joke? Please, Sasori-chan! I love you so much! I watch you every day, thinking about us together! Even if you don't want to, please write back…even if you write anything…even just writing 'hi' would be okay with me! Please, Sasori-chan!!_

_Your Luvs?"_

I was extra-disturbed by the last one. Watch…me?! I definitely did not want to get involved with this psychopath, but I didn't want to learn more disturbing things more! So, I wrote back:

"_Hi."_

There. Nothing harmful or weird. Nothing to make me sound like a pervert. Nothing to make me sound scared. Just 'hi.' Nothing else. I looked down and saw the cat had run back to me. I gave the cat the note, and it ran off. I've been getting notes from the cat ever since, and I've been sending short letters that don't mean anything. I'm just playing along with this girl's game. Eventually, I will say no, and she'll leave me alone. And we'll all forget this strange game. Just like this game of a book.


End file.
